I Would've Loved You Anyway
by Hermione J. Potter
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a fight...
1. The Fight

I was watching CMT and this idea just popped into my head. This story practically wrote   
itself!! This song is by Trisha Yearwood, it's called "I Would've Loved You Anyway"  
  
*If I'd've known the way that this would end   
If I'd've read the last page first   
If I'd've had the strength to walk away   
If I'd've known how this would hurt*   
  
"Fine!!" Hermione shouted.  
"Fine!!" Harry shouted.  
  
They had been in love and planning their wedding two weeks ago, now they were fighting like   
there was no tomorrow. Hermione could still remember when he asked her to marry him...  
  
*I would've loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same   
Not a second I would change   
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I'd've loved you anyway*   
  
~*6 Months ago*~  
"Hermione Granger will you marry me?" asked Harry kneeling on one knee with an open ring box   
in his hand. "Yes!!" she gasped back, as she was surprised and pleased.   
  
~*Back to now*~  
Those were the days. It had been 2 months after their graduation from Hogwarts. They had   
started their planning the morning after he had asked her.   
  
*It's bittersweet to look back now   
At memories withered on a vine   
Just to hold you close to me   
For a moment in time*   
  
"The wedding is off!!" shouted Hermione while throwing the engagement ring he had given her   
at him. He caught it surprised and saddened.  
  
*I would've loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same   
Not a second I would change   
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I'd've loved you anyway*   
  
"H-H-Hermione, we can get through this silly fight."  
"No, Harry we can't. I wish we could, but we can't" she answered a tear sliding down her   
cheek.  
  
*Even if I'd seen it comin'   
You'd still have seen me runnin'   
Straight into your arms*   
  
She ran to their bedroom and flung herself onto the bed. She started sobbing uncontrollably,   
thinking, "Whoever said that all's fair in love and war was wrong about the love part."   
He went out into the rain outside their apartment and started driving, nowhere in particular.   
Just driving.  
  
*I would've loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same   
Not a second I would change   
Not a touch that I would trade*   
Had I known my heart would break   
I would've loved you anyway   
I would've loved you anyway...  
  



	2. A clean apartment

"Hi Ron. It's me. Harry. Just thought I would leave a message on your machine. Call me   
when you get back. Bye." Harry had just called Ron at his muggle apartment. Ron, at the   
moment was living undercover as a muggle for the police squad he was in. Harry needed some   
one to talk to about Hermione. Harry settled down on the couch that was in the apartment   
he was renting to take a nap. He had moved out of Hermione's yesterday after the fight   
they had had. He drifted off to sleep thinking about Hermione.  
  
~Back at Hermione's apartment~  
"Hi Ron. This is Hermione. I need to talk to you. Call me when you get back.   
I'll be here all night. Bye." Hermione had just called Ron. She needed to talk to   
someone about Harry. She thought she needed to clean her apartment up so she started with   
her closet, then she would work on the floor of her bedroom, then to the living room and   
kitchen.   
  
She started to pick up her clothes from the floor of her closet and when she bent   
down she noticed a piece of cloth sticking out from a trunk. She pulled the trunk out from   
her closet all the while grunting under the weight of the trunk. On the front was stenciled  
Hermione J. Potter, which she remembered Ron and Ginny thought would be funny to paint on   
her trunk while she was visiting Hagrid. "This brings back so many memories," she thought   
as she opened it. She saw her cauldron, all of her school books, her robes, her hat, her   
school supplies, her Prefect and Head girl badges, her letters that she had gotten at school, her pictures, and folded at the bottom was the thing that brought tears to her eyes.   
It was one of Harry's old Gryffindor Quidditch robes.   
  
She looked through her pictures, some had her and Harry, some had her and Ron, some had all   
three of them, some were pictures of teachers, and one of Harry, Ron, her, and Sirius   
(cleared in their 6th year). She put her books on her bookshelf, and her cauldron and her   
school supplies in the workroom (a small room in the back of the apartment that she used to   
make potions, etc.). She hung up all her robes and put the hat on her hat rack. She put   
her badges on her nightstand, her letters on her bulletin board, and her pictures in the   
picture album. She got a box and was ready to send Harry's robe back, but she stopped   
herself and hung it up in her closet. She washed her bedroom's wooden floor and made her   
bed.   
  
She moved onto the living room, she vacuumed and straightened up the blankets. Then in the   
kitchen she cleaned up the dishes and put the let over supper in the refrigerator. She   
then got out her paper work for her work at the Ministry, and sat down at the little,   
round, 2-seater table. She started then looked up and saw the other chair. She laid her   
head down on the table and started sobbing, thinking about yesterday morning. Yesterday   
morning she had been sitting here doing her work, just like now, and Harry had been sitting   
across from her and was eating cereal. She could picture it, they had been so happy then,   
the fight had been last night.   
  
She regretted what she had said last night. She had said that no, that they couldn't get   
through the fight, but right now she knew they could. She just knew it.  
  
~*Back at Harry's apartment*~  
The phone rang, waking Harry from his blissful dreamless sleep. He looked at the clock on   
the wall and saw that it was 2:00 in the morning. He answered it and said, "Hi Ron..."  
  
  
  
  
Mua Ha Ha Ha Ha a cliffie!! Please r/r  



End file.
